Thunder and Kisses
by Erin Elric
Summary: Annie decided that she was tired of Bertholdt's fear of thunder and takes matters into her own hands. (Bert/Annie) A sticky sweet fluff fic


**A/N:**

**Summary:** _Annie decided that she was tired of Bertholdt's fear of thunder and takes matters into her own hands_

**Pairing: **_Bert/Annie_

**Genre:**_ Romance, humor, sugary fluffiness like cotton candy_

**Notes:**_ I wrote this to get some Bert/Annie feels out of my system. OOCness is possible but it mostly a fluff fic _

Thunder and Kisses

Annie was tired. She was tired for various reasons. One they had been wondering in the woods for a very long time, two they were separated from the rest of the cadets, and three she was lost with Bertholdt. Yes the two grew up in the same village and the two had known each other for years but Bertholdt was well Bertholdt. He was very shy and awkward around people. She also learned that he apparently got lost easily. Somewhere along the way they had lost Reiner along with other cadets.

"We're lost." She said for the fifth time.

The taller teen looked around. Sweat was forming on his forehead as he looked around the area. Maybe he thought he could get a better view given how tall he is. "I, I think your right." He stuttered then blushed.

She glared at him and said sarcastically. "Really I didn't notice."

He flinched and looked away. "Sorry Annie."

She sighed. Looking around. She knew they were far from the camp. She made a note not to get separated from the other trainees again. She noticed that the clouds were getting darker and the sun was slowly disappearing.

He apparently noticed to because he said. "I guess Jean was right about the weather."

She sighed. "Just because Kirstein thinks he and Springer can tell the weather because of how you sleep doesn't make it true."

He shrugged. "I don't know thought I would try to,"

She glared at him. "Stop trying anything okay. Just be quiet and let me think."

He squeaked out a yes ma'am as she tried to find a land marker of any kind. Everything was the same, same trees, same grass, and same smell (and she hoped that wasn't Bertholdt's sweat) She felt a rain drop hit her face. She groaned as the rain began to fall on them.

Suddenly Bertholdt took her arm and said. "Annie I see an old shelter over we should get out of the rain."

The two ran over to it as the rain fell harder. The shelter wasn't much just an old shed that was probably once part of the training camp. Maybe they weren't as far as she thought. She sighed as she leaned against the wall.

She could hear the rain get worse. Bertholdt walked past her and handed her his jacket. "You look soaked take it and try to warm up." She took his coat. It was a little drier than hers but not by much. She wrapped it around herself as he sat on the floor and brought his knees to his chest like he all ways did. She often wondered why he never grew out of that habit.

Thunder clapped overhead and he jumped with a yelp. Yet another thing he never out grew. A fear of thunder. She had often wondered where that came from. She remembered Reiner talking about the two of them getting caught in a real bad storm when they were kids. Surely Bertholdt still wasn't afraid of thunder right? Another thunder clap gave her an answer. She watched him jump again as he almost cave in on himself.

She sighed as she held the jacket closer. She felt bad for him. Truthfully though he sometimes got on her nerves like everyone else she kind of liked him and valued his friendship. She walked to him and there was another thunder clap. She studied him and she heard him whisper.

"Sorry Annie. I know you must be thinking that I'm childish."

He lacked confidence, she knew this. He sometimes was a bit of a coward and could barely share his own thoughts but… she felt herself soften. She did like him a little bit… sometimes… especially when he seemed so weak like a child that needed saving.

She knelt down beside him and put her arms around him. He looked up at her she could see him blushing and sweating even more than before. Another thunder clap and he flinched she moved him.

Grabbing his face before he could bury it again she placed a light kiss on his lips. She felt him tense for a moment and she let him go. He stared at her. She thought about smiling at him. She was well aware of how much he liked her. She noticed how much he stared at her. She didn't mind she'd be her friend's rock in his time of need.

Another thunder clap and she kissed him again. This happened a few times until he stopped jumping after every thunder clap. Shortly their mouths melded into each other. She considered pushing him away and slapping him for enjoying it so much but truthfully she was enjoying it just as much. She pulled him closer to her as the thunder continued. He eventually pulled away more than likely trying to get some air because she knew she was dying for it.

He smiled and said. "Wow I wasn't expecting that." He blushed the hardest she had ever seen.

"Me neither." She said blushing herself. "I think the rain stopped we should go."

"Y,yeah." He said.

She handed him his coat back as they headed back to the trainee camp.

That night when everyone had long gone to bed another storm had made its way through the camp.

All the boys were sound asleep when the storm hit. Reiner opened his eyes when he heard the first claps of thunder. He yawned as he turned to check on his bunk mate.

"Bertholdt." He mumbled.

Bertholdt was much to his surprise sound asleep.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. For as long as he could remember his friend was afraid of thunder. He slowly started falling asleep but kept his eye on his friend.

Much to his surprise Bertholdt mumbled. "Annie."

He sat up and looked at his friend who was sound asleep with a smile on his face. Another thunder clap and he mumbled. "Annie." Again.

He chuckled. He made a mental note to ask him what exactly it was that those two were doing when they were alone.


End file.
